


Eat Your Heart

by perfect_forgery



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Vampire AU, idk why i wanted to write this but the concept has been in my head for a couple days, tagged with gore and violence because there's murder and vampires, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Akira Kurusu was a vampire, and by a series of strange events he ends up turning a large group of revenge seeking teenagersorthe vampire au nobody asked for





	1. Akira Kurusu

There was something very wrong about Akira Kurusu. Nobody could exactly place what it was, but all of the people around him could agree that there was something off about him. His skin was ever so slightly too pale, his eyes seemed to switch between brown and what appeared to be dark red in the right lighting. The supernatural aura about him was vampirism, although nobody would ever believe it if he told them.

He was one of few students to attend Shujin academy’s night classes. It was a programme intended to give students that needed to work, or those with a criminal record, a chance to get a good and fulfilling education. The school wasn’t set up to benefit his kind, it had just kind of ended up that way.

Just after seven Akira left his home, LeBlanc cafe, and made his way to the train station. There was still a small glow of sunlight in the sky that made his skin itch and burn. It didn't really matter since he was quickly on the underground. After a few transfers he had to stop and check his phone to see if he was heading in the right direction. There was a girl stood nearby, her hair looked almost white in the low light of the street.

A few seconds later, the girl had been picked up by an older gentleman in his car. Although he had offered Akira a ride, Akira had denied. After a few moments a boy came running up the street  
“Goddamn pervy son of a bitch” The vulgar boy swore  
“Nice to meet you too” Akira muttered sarcastically  
“Oh shit, not you man. I was talking about that asshole Kamoshida”  
“Kamoshida?”  
“Did i stutter?”  
“Sorry, i’m a transfer student. I don't really know anyone since today is my first day”  
“For real? Well welcome to shujin, my name is Ryuji Sakamoto” Ryuji smiled, extending his hand  
“Akira Kurusu” Akira returned, shaking the blonde boy’s hand  
“Holy shit man, you’re freezing” Ryuji yelled as their skin made contact  
“I’ve been outside for hours, it’s pretty cold anyway” Akira quickly covered  
“We better get to school fast, let me show you the way”

The two boys weaved down the empty back alleys of shibuya. Ryuji commented about how he thought he knew several short-cuts. All of them were wrong, but Akira didn't mind. He found himself growing quite fond of Ryuji’s company.

“I think if we go through here we should be on time” Ryuji said as he climbed through a small, open window.  
“That looks like a crack den”  
“We’re in shibuya, it’s not gonna be an ‘effin crack den”  
Akira simply rolled his eyes and followed through the window. The building they entered was small and dirty. Ryuji thought the whole place was uncomfortably quiet, Akira knew better. 

He could hear the racing hearts of about five people, all of them were hiding in various places. One under the tattered couch, two in the closet, another two in the bathroom.  
“We should go quickly, don’t touch anything” Akira whispered  
“What the ‘eff is this place” Ryuji asked, his voice had a mild hint of fear in it “i swear to god if you say this is a crack den…”  
“It's like you said, we’re in ‘effin’ shibuya it’s not a crack den”  
“Actually it is a crack den” a voice behind them called out. It was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties, she was holding a very large, very scary looking blade  
“Oh shit” Ryuji yelled as more people jumped out of their hiding places  
“Now, what are a couple of nice boys like you doing around here this late at night?”  
“We are so sorry ma’am, we’re just trying to get to class”  
“Oh right, a couple of the late night shujin pricks” a younger man on the left said  
“If you’d just let us be on our way that would be great” Akira said with a calm smile  
“Yeah!” Ryuji yelled “just let us go or we’re gonna tell everyone about this place”

Shit.

Of all the things Ryuji could have said, that had to have been the worst possible thing.

“Frizzy hair can go, blondie says with us”   
“Are you for real? Just lemme go asshole”

Before Akira could even react, one of the addicts had grabbed Ryuji, and another had grabbed him. He was forced to watch as his friend was forced to his knees.  
“The hell are you gonna do to me!?”  
“First, we’re going to stab you, then we’re going to leave you to bleed to death and your boyfriend here is going to watch” the woman said, a grotesque grin spreading across her face.

And then the knife was in Ryuji’s stomach. She twisted the blade before pulling it out. The group left as Akira ran over to his new friend. The smell of blood was driving him wild, he was disgusted with himself. His friend was dying and all he could think about was dinner.  
“A-Akira” Ryuji stuttered, his breaths becoming short and panicked  
“Shh, it’s alright i’m here”  
“The heck happened to you?”  
Akira felt it, his face had become warped and twisted as his vampire features came through. He felt the fangs poking out from between his lips, aching for a taste of the crimson liquid spilling across the concrete floor  
“It doesn’t matter”  
“Are y-you- are you like a va-vampire?”  
“Is now really the time to ask?”  
“When the- the hell else ‘m I s-upposed to ask”  
“Ryuji…”  
“Akira, p-please” Ryuji paused to catch his weak breath “i don’t wanna die”  
“I’m gonna bring you back, i promise” Akira said as the boy in his arms went limp “Ryuji?”

Silence

“Ryuji!” Akira screamed

Silence

“I promise” Akira’s voice was barely above a whisper


	2. Ryuji Sakamoto

Ryuji bolted up and immediately hit his head.

“Ah, shit!” he yelled, his voice reverberating around the small space. “The hell?” he reached his hand out

He immediately recoiled as he made contact with a hard wooden surface. Ryuji slammed his fist against the wood and felt it crack. 

He had no idea he was that strong. 

Panic began to set in as he felt something fall on his face: dirt. He was underground. 

“Hey, can anyone hear me? I’m alive down here dammit!” He yelled, hoping his screams could reach somebody. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.” All he could do was curse as his body froze with fear. He was going to die…

“Didn’t I die already?” He thought to himself as his memories became clear. His hands reached down to his stomach to feel for the injury. His shirt was torn and rigid with dry blood. The skin beneath had seemingly knotted and healed into a deep scar. 

He had to get out of there. Ryuji took a deep breath before punching the wood again, it split completely and let dirt cascade onto his face. He reached up, clawing at the ground above him. He kept digging. He dug and dug and dug until he felt his hand emerge above ground.

The cool evening breeze was heavenly against his skin. He felt another hand wrap around his own and begin to pull. He kicked up, freeing himself from the box. 

He stumbled out onto the grass beside, what he could now see was, the unmarked grave he had been trapped inside. 

“Holy shit man, thanks for your help” Ryuji said, looking up at his saviour. Akira Kurusu was stood above him, a concerned look on his face. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice somewhat shaky.   
“I don’t know? Scared, upset, kinda hungry actually. How long was I in there?” Ryuji replied as he stood up. His legs felt strange. He realised that it didn’t hurt to stand up straight, it was as if the breakages that had ruined his career had never happened. “What the eff happened to me?”   
“You were injured, badly, so badly that you may have died a little. But you were scared and didn’t want to die and I like you and didn’t want you to die so I turned you. I am so sorry”  
“What do you mean turned?”   
“I’m, well I guess we, are vampires”  
“Look, just cut the shit and tell me what the hell is going on!” Ryuji yelled, he was so confused. Everything happening around him was impossible, nothing Akira was saying could be true...could it?  
“I’m not giving you any shit, it’s the truth. Look, we need to get you to Takemi before you go crazy” Akira said, grabbing Ryuji’s hand and pulling him away from the grave. 

Ryuji didn’t ask any more questions. He followed Akira’s direction. He felt safe the moment the other boy had touched him. They made there way through the quiet alleyways of yongen-jaya until they were at a local clinic. 

Inside there was a woman alone at the desk  
“You got a new friend” she smirked “he like you or is he normal?”  
“Like me” Akira responded  
“Well my usual meal prices apply, plus your appointment is being moved to tomorrow night instead of Monday” she said as she moved into a back room. She emerged a few moments later carrying two blood bags, both AB+.   
“Fine” 

Akira picked up one of the bags and pressed it into Ryuji’s hands. “Drink this”  
“Hell no, that’s blood!” Ryuji was seriously beginning to question if he should call the police or not. But the more he looked at the bag, the more appealing the contents seemed. In a matter of seconds he had sunken his teeth into the bag and was drinking the cold liquid inside. It tasted heavenly. He kept drinking, faster and faster until the entire pint had been devoured. 

He realised what he had just done. “Why the eff did i- how could I- what’s wrong with me!” He stammered  
Akira grabbed his hands “nothing is wrong with you. You’re a vampire, just like me. It’s going to be okay.”

Ryuji looked over at the doctor “is she a… a vampire too?” He cringed at the word, the very idea of it was impossible   
“Takemi? No, she’s just a fan of this type of stuff that wanted to help me out. In exchange I let her do tests on me to try and figure out how exactly I work. It’s a pretty good deal”  
“Are there any others like us?”   
“Not that I know of, for now it’s just you and me… and maybe my cat”  
“You’re cat is a vampire?”  
“Well he’s definitely not just a cat. He can talk, it’s weird. He keeps telling me I should sleep more and then I have to tell him that vampires don’t sleep and then he doesn’t sleep and-“ he cut himself off “sorry? I got a little distracted there”  
“So… what happens now?”

They were back at school on Monday. Ryuji had returned home over the weekend to see his mother. She was relieved to have him finally return home after going missing. He had began to take up running again. He was faster than he had been before, he could now run at almost supernatural speeds. 

The sun felt brighter than usual the first time he stepped outside. It made his entire body itch, forcing him to wear whatever long sleeved jackets he could find. He was wearing his blazer for the first time in years. 

“Ryuji!” A voice called out behind him. Ann Takamaki came bounding over to him as he approached the train station. “I was just wondering how you were doing, you haven’t been at school for a while and I know you hate skipping. You’re just not someone who I would expect to see missing for a whole week”

Ryuji and Ann had been friends since they were children, although they didn’t really speak so much now. Ryuji knew that Ann was someone who cared about him, he cared about her the same way a brother would care about his sister.   
“Yeah, I got a really nasty case of the flu so I was stuck at home all week. Sorry to worry you like that” he smiled  
“Well I’m glad to see you’re back at school. You missed some pretty intense shit while you were away”  
“Kamoshida?”  
“Kamoshida.”  
“Bastard”   
“That doesn’t even begin to describe him. He’s the worst”  
“What stunt did he pull this time?”  
“He hit Mishima in the face with a volleyball in front of the whole year and got away with it, just because he’d scored a point”

Ryuji felt his blood boiling. Suguru Kamoshida was scum, he was someone that deserved to have all the abuse the had dished out thrown right back in his face. It was at this moment that Ryuji realised something. He might actually have the power to do something. 

It was a thought that stayed with him. It was a thought that became a promise when he saw Shiho Suzui stood in the roof of the school as her best friend stood next to her, begging for her to come down. It became a vow when Ann Takamaki fell off the roof of shujin academy pulling Shiho to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I’ve not really had much time to right recently but I thought I’d make time for another chapter to celebrate pq2 getting a trailer. I hope you enjoyed, any comments, criticisms , and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, i hope you enjoyed. feel free to comment and tell me what you think
> 
> (sorry if there are any mistakes, i'm writing this at 2am because i can't sleep)


End file.
